


Unitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Minor Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Chaerin | CL, Work In Progress, this is 80 percent smut and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: WIP





	Unitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP

**6:45 PM**

****As flipped her hair out of her face and slowly began to wake up,she noticed that the bed was,apart from her,empty._Youngbae must be awake already_.She thought._What a fucking night owl._She slowly made her way out of bed and towards the bathroom to take shower._Geez I'm out of shape._

__She opened the door to the bathroom,walked in and closed the door behind her.


End file.
